Love is a decision and so is Hate!
by The Moelander
Summary: 1 month after Dirge of Cerberus. The world is still recovering and the WRO is doing everything it can. The survivors of Meteor move on after they can finally put some of the past to rest. Cloud-Tifa, Vicent-Yuffie! Use of strong language, adult themes.
1. Prologue

**Final Fantasy VII – It's not over yet**

_Foreword:_

_This story is something I wanted to do for a long time. I do not own any of the characters of FFVII they all belong to Square-Enix. All of you CloudXAerith Fans out there: be warned, that this fic contains heavy CloudXTifa-stuff! You've been warned!_

_I don't hate Aerith, but I truly think she belongs to Zack! He fits way more to her. And Cloud didn't open up to Aerith, to Tifa he did!_

_This fic also features some characters created by me, so if you don't like guys stealing screen time from Cloud 'n' co. stop reading right now!_

_Please be graceful with my English, I am a Kraut and English is my third language (second one being Latin, fourth old Greek, fifth old Hebrew)_

_This story takes place directly after Dirge of Cerberus, with Vincent not yet returned to society. The Prologue takes place during the evacuation of Midgar as it was seen in the opening FMV of Dirge of Cerberus._

_I have played FF VII, DoC and own the DVD of AC and watched it several times (on English, in German it SUCKS). I also read the "On the way to a smile" stories and will refer to all this stuff. If you have questions write them in review I will answer in the foreword of my next update._

_I will try and give each figure of the games an own unique storyline during the fic._

_The Main Event's will be narrator told, but sometimes I will throw in flashbacks, that connect with the prologue and additional diary-entries from the characters or newspaper articles._

_Have Fun and review honestly! I will consider advices, if they are told in a friendly kind of way._

_Thanks for your patience._

_Have fun readin'!_

_The Moelander_

_Oh and yes it's called Fire CAPTIN! I looked it up!_

Prologue:

"Here's another one!" the young man shouted out loud. His face was full of dirt and ashes with sweat pouring down his cheeks drawing lines of white skin down his cheeks. Another man came to his side and looked down at the figure that was buried under some rubble.

"Well blow me down!" the man shouted. He opened the Visor of his Fireguard-Helmet.

"You've made quite a found, little brother!" He grabbed his chin. His face looked very similar to the younger one's. Both had the same green eyes, red hair and gentle noses and chins. Only difference was that the older one started a mustache and his eyes were bigger than those of his younger brother.

"You know him, Valten?" the younger fireman asked, his voice raised to overtone the upcoming storm that Meteor was causing.

Valten slapped his brother gentle on the back of his helmet: "Craiton, dammit watch the news! He's Rufus Shinra!"

Craiton's smaller eyes went wide. He looked at the man. Then without hesitation he started to remove the rubble, which had fallen on the man in the white suit. Valten in contrary was still doing nothing.

"Come on help me bro! Whaddaya waiting for?" he shouted angrily.

Valten looked at his brother with a grim expression: "Craiton… this man is responsible for all this craziness that happens!"

Craiton stood up and looked his brother right into the eyes as he opened his visor:

"Who are you to judge?! Remember what Grandpappy said: Everyone, every single being deserves a second chance! If we don't help him, then we are no inch better than the whole Shin-Ra Company!"

Valten looked at the man lying on the floor. He sighed and bent down on his knees.

"His leg seems to be broken by this piece of rubble," he said and started to pull the debris of the president's leg as Craiton assisted him. Finally they removed the last concrete rock from the unconscious man.

"I'll haste and fetch a stretcher, you stabilize him!" and with that Valten ran off.

Craiton checked the man for breath and sighed in relief when he saw his chest slowly rising.

He tried to wake him: "Mr. Shinra! Mr. Shinra! Rufus Shinra…"

The man opened his eyes, instantly making a grimace of pain. Craiton sighed in relief.

_This Guy's one tough son of a mother!_

"My… leg… hurts," was the only thing the man could say.

"Yep! Guess it's broken. Don't worry we'll have you outta here in no time! Could you tell me what happened to you?"

Rufus looked at him and managed a pain-drenched smile: "You… are from… Junon… aren't you?" he asked.

Craiton just nodded.

Rufus tried again to speak: "WEAPON attacked the building… managed to… get out before the ceiling collapsed… then here on the street… that's all… can't recall more." He tried to lift his head but made another grimace of pain and relaxed it again. In that moment Valten arrived with a stretcher. He unfolded it and helped Craiton lifting the President of the now ruined Company onto it. Then the two of them carried him to the Evacuation point. As they approached the evac-zone the voices of firemen and voluntary helpers grew louder. A copter was just about to land and Yuffie Kisaragi - the evacuation supervisor of this zone - was shouting orders with her girly but penetrating voice.

"Come on! Hurry Up! And try not to drop anybody this time!" she shouted to Craiton and Valten when they loaded Rufus Shinra into the Heli. She then immediately turned to the fire Captin: "Report"

"Evac complete! All injured have been moved to the transports," the tall man replied.

"Okay," Yuffie said, then she waved both her arms and shouted: "Let's get outta here!"

By this time the transport-helicopter had already taken off and the two brothers sat silently between other injured people and looked at President Rufus Shinra, who was still lying on the stretcher. Through the open hatch in the back they could see Meteor, filling Midgar with a creepy looking reddish light from above. The wind was howling stronger than before…

_-"My brother's were unemployed till yesterday. No wonder. Ain't much work to do for a firefighter if your whole city lies in ruins. The Midgar Firefighters disbanded directly after the Lifestream destroyed the meteorite. But now their old boss from the Shin-Ra company – Reeve Tuesti – founded a new organization: The "World Regenesis Organization" or for short WRO. Valten and Craiton joined immediately and were happy for finally working on something that will help all mankind._

_I wish I could join them…_

_But alas, I can't for this illness bounds me to home and leaves me in the care of my other siblings. I feel so ashamed. I am the oldest child. I should be out there and make the world a better place for my brother's and sisters!_

…

…

…

_Today happened something terrible. And I think, I am guilty._

_Though they said the Stigma isn't contagious one of the twins got it. I don't know what to do. We all don't. Neither father nor mother nor grandparents know what to do. Our clan is desperate._

_Please! Please planet! Take me, but don't take Stefcko!_

-Taken from the diaries of Sylbika Silverhawk – oldest daughter of the Silverhawk family from Junon – 9 months after Meteor Hour-


	2. Chapter 1: Finally Free

**Don't own anything except my own characters. Please leave honest critic!**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Finally Free

"Tifa, Denzel, Marlene!" Cloud shouted, "I'm back already!" He closed the door to the bar and took his goggles of. Tifa leaned in from the kitchen door and smiled at him:

"Hello Cloud! Back from where?" she asked.

Cloud returned the smile and moved towards her: "Nothing to far away. Just one package for W.R.O. Headquarters and one to Kalm."

Tifa smiled and went back to making preparations for lunch.

"So, you clock in early today, huh?"

"Yeah! I thought I would enjoy it helping you out in the bar later. So yes I think no more delivering for today."

"Your help is always welcome," Tifa said and smiled at him again.

Cloud couldn't help but smile back. One Year earlier he wasn't been able to do so. But ever since the moment in the church he felt the pain lessening. He had forgiven himself and over the time of the last year, changed. He became more light-hearted and his smile could be seen more often. He even told everyone always when he went out for some time alone.

_And this thanks to three girls, _he thought and grinned for himself about the fact. He looked back at Tifa as she was chopping basil for her pasta.

He couldn't help but admire her beauty. Tifa was the one of the three girls, which had always been there to help him. She gave him strength and pushed him into doing things that needed to be done. And she knew him the best.

She was the girl he loved. She was it since their childhood. Though he never had the courage to tell her. And he still didn't have it.

His smile ceased as he turned away from her.

"What's wrong?" she asked immediately.

"Nothing." He answered, though his heart told him otherwise.

He felt her eyes on the back of his head and turned around again seeing that the smile had vanished from her face, too.

"You are still strange sometimes, Cloud Strife…" she said.

He smiled briefly.

"Where are Marlene and Denzel?"

Tifa put a lock of hair out of her view as she answered: "They are out with some of their friends. They said they would be back for lunch."

Cloud nodded.

"Are you alright, Cloud?"

Again he just nodded and looked away.

_I need a clear head. I don't know what to do._

Tifa smiled again: "You know, when you want to talk, I am right here."

Cloud smiled back: "thank you Tifa. So… can I help you?"

Tifa's smile went wider: "Yes actually you can. You could mash those tomatoes." So Cloud started to work with Tifa on their lunch and his mood lightened up again. They joked and played with the ingredients.

It was a moment Cloud found worth cherishing.

Later that day they all sat together outside at one of the tables and enjoyed the afternoon sun and some ice tea. Tifa leaned back in her chair and held her face into the sunrays with her eyes closed. Cloud watched her from across the table while he played "Chocobo Racing", a board game released recently by "Dio Entertainment" with Marlene and Denzel.

Marlene rolled her dice: "Seven! One, two, three, four, five…" she counted when she moved her tiny red chocobo figurine: "Oh no! I landed in the pitfall! That means I must go back two fields!"

"Well at least you progressed five fields that way," Cloud said.

Marlene tilted her head and looked blankly for a second: "Hey! You're right Cloud!" And her slight annoyance was replaced by a satisfied grin.

Now it was Cloud's turn but he couldn't really concentrate on the whole game. He kept looking at the relaxing Tifa and the little smiles that did come and go. As if she was dreaming of something pleasant or perhaps she smiled at what she heard.

"Hey Cloud! Are you going to roll the dice or are you waiting for Tifa to do it?" Denzel asked.

Cloud blushed as the little guy grinned mischievously at him. Tifa couldn't help but giggle. She sat upright and looked at Cloud: "Shall I?"

Cloud blushed even more and looked towards his feet. Then he started to grin, too and handed Tifa the dice with a nod: "Maybe you could be my Lady Luck." Cloud's green chocobo was still at the very beginning of the board. Tifa rolled and got a twelve. "Don't tell it Cid, or my picture ends up on the Shera's floor," Tifa joked.

Cloud grinned as he spoke: "I don't think Shera would like that."

He moved his figurine closer towards Marlene's and Denzel's.

Tifa smiled and then she looked at her clock. It was nearly opening time. She waited till Cloud and the kids finished their game, then she stood up from her chair and said to Cloud:

"Well, I guess I'll ready the bar now. You still want to help?"

Cloud smiled and nodded. He followed Tifa into the house leaving it to Marlene and Denzel to put the game back into it's box.

Denzel looked thoughtfully after them.

"Do you think they will ever admit their feelings for each other?"

Marlene looked at him, knowing that Denzel wanted to have a real family. She smiled.

"Elmyra once said to me, that there are things that need time and you never know when they are going to happen if you just let yourself flow with the time. But she also said, that sometimes decisions have to be made."

Denzel looked curious at the girl he called his sister for over two years.

"What did she mean by that?"

Marlene shrugged her shoulders: "I don't know. I just thought of it because we talked about Cloud back then," and she put another figurine into the box.

Denzel looked thoughtfully at the door the two adults had passed one minute ago.

_Maybe tonight is the time?_

It was one hour after opening the bar and it still was quiet. Only the regulars had taken occupation of their reserved round table. Cloud and Tifa leaned relaxed at the bar, as they had no new orders from the guests yet.

The silence finally unnerved Tifa: "Looks like this will be another slow Tuesday."

Cloud, lost in thoughts, just nodded.

_I wonder what he's thinking._

Tifa waited for so long now. It was since the day he announced his leave from Nibelheim that she had felt something for him. But she ultimately knew she loved him was during their time in AVALANCHE. There was something about him that captured her.

"Good evening. May I take your order?" Cloud said to two newcomers. Tifa looked up in slight surprise, as her cycle of thoughts broke apart.

On the counter side of the bar sat two young men with red hair and the standard W.R.O. uniforms of officers. The one who looked slightly older started a full-grown fiery red beard. Both of them had bright green eyes, gentle faces and friendly smiles. Especially the other one, which looked younger, smiled brightly. Tifa remembered both of them as guys who dropped by then and there for a beer, or "stein" as they called it.

"Oh we'll have two steins of Junon Brew if you please, Mr. Strife," The younger one said.

"Call me Cloud," he simply replied as he filled the two one-liter glasses.

"Very well then! Here's to you Cloud! Cheerio!" he said and both of them raised their glasses, let them hit each other, then set them back on the table, only to raise them again, but this time the older one spoke: "And to the end of the bachelor life! One, two, three and down widdit!" As he finished that last sentence both of them drank took a large gulp.

Tifa hearing this felt a little jealous. She tried to remember the surname of those two fellows.

It was something with birds.

"So you both are going to marry?" Cloud asked the duo.

"Yep! Me and my brother just became fiancées during the last couple of days," the younger one responded.

_Silverhawk!_ Tifa had just remembered the name.

"So how did you two drop the big question?" she asked them. The result startled her: the beardless one looked at the ground sheepishly and blushed while the bearded one looked at his brother and started to giggle before he burst into a full-grown laughter.

"What's so funny?" Tifa asked.

"Ha ha ha! Sorry… it's just… Craiton didn't drop the question at all. His girlfriend proposed to him!"

"Shuddup Valten!" the man named Craiton punched his brother on the shoulder.

Valten grinned back at Tifa: "Yeah! My little bro here's sort of a lazy one. Couldn't get his arse up! So his girlfriend did it for him! Had her waiting long enough!"

Somehow these words hit Tifa hard deep inside. _Waiting long enough… Does this mean I should take things into my hand instead waiting for him? But what if he turns me down. I he doesn't feel the same way about me?_

Tifa bit her lip. Cloud was currently occupied with another order from the regulars. So he leaned over to Valten: "How did it happen?"

Valten smirked on her curiosity but turned to his brother with a serious expression. Craiton sighed and nodded taking another sip from his beer. Valten turned to Tifa again and began to tell:

"Well, his girl, Fawn is her name, always had a hard time with him since they met back when we were with the Midgar Fireguard. She took advances towards him early on but he was still guilt-stricken since he couldn't save his last girlfriend from the destruction of sector 7. We saved quite a bunch of people but…" Valten's face froze. He took another sip and cleared his throat: "I knew that Shinra was behind it after all! I couldn't believe AVALANCHE would do such a thing." He was suddenly stopped in his rant by the hand of Craiton: "Easy big bro! You know AVALANCHE weren't bloody saints either."

Valten growled at his brother's comment but nodded. Tifa remembered that awful day, when the sector 7 pillar had collapsed.

"So how did it end?" Tifa asked, still curious.

"Allow me? If you stop each time to tell about things that happened which don't " Craiton looked at his brother. He cleared his throat: "Well Fawn was just a trainee in our unit after we lost some of our comrades during the incident. The Captin ordered me to be her senior fire-officer. So I did but with reluctance." Here he paused to take another deep sip of his beer. Tifa used the break to look over where Cloud was. He seemed to be stuck in an awkward conversation with one of the elderly men. He looked at her in the same moment, instantly blushing when he met her eyes and directing his gaze back to the old timer. Tifa wondered what the old man had said to him. She focused back to Craiton as he continued his story: "Well to make a long story short: Fawn fell in love with me pretty much on the first day we worked together. She always tried to cheer me up, but I couldn't let go of my dead fiancée. Then last year after the Bahamut-incident we helped reconstructing Edge. I had a dream of Sarai – that was my fiancée. She told me to move on and finally give up the senseless feeling of duty I had towards her. Well and I worked all this year on myself to get nicer towards Fawn. And I finally fell in love with her, too. But I still couldn't get the courage and tell her."

"And then she came into the base here in Edge two days ago", Valten blurted in: "Walks straight towards him and gives him a big passionate kiss. He stands there like an Ancient's statue and looks like he's gone all trippin' on meth, And she says to him: 'Craiton ye darn blockhead! Marry me or die!' It was hilarious! We laughed our arses off!" Craiton looked angrily at his older brother, who laughed loud and hard, holding onto his little brother's shoulder: "Hoo… You should've seen yer face Craiton!" He burst into another series of "hoo, hoo", then finally catching his breath: "And then he just said yes and kissed her again. That's the end of it Ms. Lockheart," he wiped a tear off his eye and stopped laughing.

"Hey! May ye tell me what's so funny, lad?" The broad accent came from behind Craiton. It was a tall woman, quite half ahead bigger than Cloud, but still shorter than Craiton with bluish-grey eyes and long sand-blond hair. She was a strong-built girl and not a beauty as Tifa, but still very attractive. Tifa guessed immediately that this was Craiton's fiancée Fawn.

"Hello there, my darling," Craiton said with a smile turning around to her. She waited a few seconds then tilted her head with an expecting look: "And?" Craiton frowned for a second then he laughed and kissed her.

"Och Aye! A'll let ye go this time laddie!" She said in what sounded like a scolding voice.

Tifa smiled at the happy couple and looked again where Cloud was. She saw him at the end of the bar looking thoughtfully towards the bar's surface. She went over to him.

"Hey? Everything okay with you, Cloud?" Cloud simply nodded but didn't break his gaze from the bar. It was like he was in some sort of staring contest and the bar was losing.

Then suddenly he looked up: "Sorry Teef, I was just thinking. I'll get back to work."

Tifa looked at him as he walked towards a new arrived group of customers. She went back to the sink washing some glasses Cloud just brought.

"Ye shoud tell him lass, ye ken!" Tifa looked up. Fawn was leaning with her back on the bar looking at Cloud. "Excuse me?" Tifa asked. "A ken this leuk! A wis wearing it masel this past years. But me ne'er haed the smeddum tae stand up an tell him til A talked tae some fowk that really kenned him. Fowk like his brither. He tauld me that Craiton loued me an aw! Sae A teuk aw me hert an asked him tae be me guid-man." The blonde girl looked at Tifa: "Mebbe ye shoud talk wi somebody that kens him an ye trust in?" Tifa was startled by the directness of the woman. But that seemed to be her character. Fawn smiled at her and winked before she went back talking to her soon-to-be husband. Tifa thought: _I think she has a point. I can't live like this forever. I have to move on. But who could tell me if Cloud really loves me? Wait…_

_Of course!_

_She can!_

* * *

**Damn, that was really a tough birth! And I am still not quite satisfied. Please leave honest criticism!**

**And don't worry My own characters won't be the focus of the story.**

**BTW this story will have 3 Parts. Each one deals with one part of the plot. Very much like Episodes. This "Love is a decision and so is hate" Part is Part I, the calm one. The second one will be the dark one and the last the solving one.**

**Moelander**

**Hope you enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 2: Travelers in the Night

**I don't own anything except my original characters.**

**Arrgh I made quite some mistakes! I hope this update will be better.**

**I'm sorry for Fawn's Scottish accent, I will tone it down. Thank you for adding me to your fav Author list! –**_**to Rayvne Rayne**_

**As to speak for Cloud: We are speaking of the Cloud AFTER Advent Children. Over a year has passed since the movie and Cloud's soul has finally healed a bit. So this Cloud is a bit more lighthearted but still is somewhat shy. And he has realized that Tifa still means much for him. If you still think he is OOC then please tell me more! I'd even consider Rewriting! –**_**to nana**_

**Oh the Amount of Gil reflects on the prices found in FF Games, where a simple potion may cost 50 Gil.**

**I remembered that back in the prologue Rufus asked Craiton if he's from Junon. I wanted you to know that he recognized the accent.**

**But WTF!?!? Already 5 reviews? Heilige Scheiße!**

**Thank you for your encouraging reviews! It's the hot fudge and bacon for my writing spirit.**

**About this chapter: This is a chapter for character development and to lead to an ultimate revelation. I hope you will like it. I like how it came out. If it's to crude, please be forgiving, as I am a guy and am not that good at romantic/feeling stuff as maybe my sister.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Travelers in the Night

It was 1:38 in the morning when finally the last guests had left. The Silverhawk brothers had been joined by some friends and celebrated their engagements together with their fiancées. The Profit had been quite good. Cloud was counting the Gil while Tifa was closing the bar.

"5973 Gil! Quite a good cash in I think, isn't it?" He asked Tifa.

"Yes. Who would have thought they invited over 20 friends, and that they all can handle their beer so well." Tifa mused loud.

Cloud just nodded and put the cash inside the cash register. Then he took a cloth and wiped the tables and the bar, while Tifa was swiping the floor.

After they finished they stood at the stairs and looked one last time into the room.

"We'll do the washing later today", Tifa said.

Cloud nodded and they went upstairs.

"Good Night Tifa! Sleep well!"

"You too, Cloud!"

Cloud watched Tifa go inside her room before he went inside his own. He switched on the light and sat himself on the bed. He scratched the back of his head as the words that old man said to him earlier came back:

"So yous two are couple?"

"What?"

"Darn! Have yous wax in yer ears!? Are you 'n' Ms. Lockheart aligned yet, or what?"

"Wh… How do you got that idea?"

"Watch it kid! I maybes old but I ain'ts stupid! I sees da looks in yer faces! Youse swoon over each other. If yous haven't told her, tell her! Or yous will die a lonely and unhappy death cause you'll regret this forever. She's a nice gal. Yous not make her unhappy!"

Cloud had blushed at the insolent talking of the old timer. And he knew that Tifa had seen it. The man's rant had continued afterwards, but Cloud couldn't exactly remember anymore what "hes" should do according to the old geezers advises. He felt tired but yet he was still restless. He stood up and walked over to the window looking out into the night. He scratched his head again. There were so many things going around his head. Things his mother, Aerith, Zack and many other people had said to him.

_I need a clear head, _he thought for the second time in twenty-four hours. He went to the door and took his coat from the hook. Then he silently opened the door and walked carefully to the stairs. At the door to Tifa's door he hesitated. Should he check if she was already sleeping? There was no light beneath the door. He decided not to check because he didn't want to wake her.

He went down the stairs, carefully not to make one little sound; he proceeded to the front door – to find it unlocked!

_Strange,_he thought: _didn't Tifa close the door? Maybe she forgot to turn the key… But she's never been that careless… Maybe… she seemed pretty upset by something… perhaps she simply forgot this time._

He pushed the thoughts aside and opened the door quietly. Then he walked around the house to get his bike Fenrir. Just as he was about to sit himself on the saddle he hesitated again. The start of the engine could wake Tifa and the kids. So he pushed the motorcycle to the next crossroads of the city's street before he let it's engine roar up in the night.

Little did he know that a pair of eyes from the second floor watched him.

There was very few traffic in the city at this time, so Cloud managed to leave Edge quickly. He drove out into the wasteland, heading southwards of the Midgar ruins.

Just about an hour later the place he wanted to visit came in sight: A long cliff southeast of Midgar.

He stopped the engine next to a dark silhouette, standing upright in the light of the half-moon and the stars.

Zack's Buster-sword had rusted badly during the last year. Cloud sat down beside of the sword and looked towards the ruined city of Midgar, which silhouette looked menacing in the dark, like an old giant made from metal, sleeping until judgment day.

"I wonder if you're still around?" Cloud spoke out loud into the night. He didn't really expect an answer, but still he waited for a few seconds. A year ago he had quite a few encounters with the spirits of Aerith and Zack.

"And I wonder if you are happy, my friend", Cloud said a bit more quietly.

He lay down to watch the sky, but as he leaned back the wind of the wasteland suddenly silenced and the dark blue of the night changed into a sky filled with daylight. And Cloud wasn't on the Cliff anymore. Surprised he found himself on the back of a truck, yet the motor wasn't running and perfect silence was all around.

"Of course I am", a familiar voice spoke from the direction of the truck's driver cabin: "And I wish you were, too!"

"ZACK", Cloud shouted.

"Who else?" The black-haired man smiled. Cloud looked at him blankly. Zack sighed and tilted his head back: "Remember what I told you at this place?"

Cloud knew all too well. Since Tifa had helped him restore his memories three years ago, the scene was present to him like it happened yesterday.

"You told me to live… and to grasp my dream…"

Zack looked back at Cloud: "And what did I tell you about being a hero? "

Cloud looked into Zack's Mako-blue eyes, very much like his own.

"That I can only be a hero if I grasp my dream."

"So what was your dream, Cloud?" Zack asked in a soft voice.

Cloud stared blankly at his boots.

"I wanted to be a SOLDIER…"

"And what for, Cloud?"

"To… to… impress Tifa."

"Is that all? Why impress her?"

"I… I loved her… I thought she would… like me too, when I would become a SOLDIER… I still love her Zack, but I don't want to impress her anymore."

Zack smiled again. His friend was finally catching up.

"So what is your dream now?"

"I…" Cloud's eyes became restless, but finally rested back on Zack's face: "I want to protect Tifa! I want to protect her and the children. And I want to have a real family! I want to share everything with Tifa."

Zack's smile became even wider. "So, why don't you grasp your dream? Why don't you tell her? I'll tell you why!" Zack stood up and walked over to Cloud. He bent down and looked his friend directly into the eyes: "Because you fear for her. Because you think you cannot give her what she needs. That's why!" He paused for a moment: "Cloud, Tifa needs a hero to defend her and her family! But how can you be a hero if you don't grasp your dream?"

Cloud couldn't answer at first. But something changed inside him.

"You even promised her ten years ago to protect her, remember?"

Cloud nodded.

"So live up to your promise! And add your dream to it!" Zack said, and with that he was gone. Cloud found himself back at the cliff were he left his friend three years ago. He stood up and looked at Zack's sword.

"Good luck, my friend! Oh and I didn't even thanked you for watching after Aerith. Goodbye Cloud. Grasp your dream!" The bodiless voice of Zack said in his mind.

Cloud smiled. It was a smile of relieve. Now he knew what to do.

"Thanks Zack! I'll be seeing you again someday!"

He turned around to his motorcycle.

He was ready to return.

* * *

Tifa made her decision directly after Fawn had given her the advice to talk to someone who knew Cloud. Directly after Cloud had vanished into his room, she went back downstairs as silently as possible. She walked through the bar and unlocked the door again. She closed it behind her, and then she went for the next bus stop. At night there weren't many busses, but Tifa was lucky and got the 2:03 o'clock bus to the outskirts of Edge.

The ride in the bus wasn't long, after about fifteen minutes, Tifa arrived at her destination. From here it was just a walk of approximately an hour.

The air was fresh, but it wasn't that cold.

When Tifa reached the ruins of Midgar she was suddenly blinded by a flashlight.

"Stop! Who's there?" a voice came from the direction of the light.

"Tifa Lockheart!" Tifa responded. A patrol of three W.R.O. soldiers came closer. Apart from their standard uniforms Tifa noticed, that all of them were wearing a blue beret on their heads. They were two women and a man, who seemed to be in charge.

"Ma'am, you shouldn't walk into the Midgar ruins at this time of the night. There are dangerous creatures around."

"Well, I can take care of myself, sir, thank you. I just wanted to go to the old sector 5."

The man looked at Tifa and nodded: "Now I recognize you. You're one of the Meteor-heroines. You can pass. But if you get in trouble, there are two other patrols around here. They should be able to come to your assistance when you shout for help."

Tifa nodded and went on her way. She increased her pace a bit more and arrived at the Church not long afterwards.

The heavy doors creaked, when she entered the old and ruined building. The moonlight shone through the big hole on the side of the building and reflected in the pool of the "holy water". This place was the last evidence for Aerith's work from beyond the grave. She had summoned this pool of water, to cure the people from Geostigma. Since then the pond had not dried out, but the water level had gone back a bit, and the flowers were blooming more beautiful than ever before. Tifa sat down beside the pool and caressed the petals of a flower.

"I know Cloud saw you here, one year ago." Tifa said out loud. "I have felt your presence… Like I felt it before in the Shera… You are still around watching us, don't you?"

She heard a silent drop and watched up to see the surface of the water disturbed. But it didn't rain and the sky was clear from any clouds.

Tifa smiled.

"I miss you Aerith. We always could talk about anything. You had such an ease with people."

Tifa paused for a while. Then she took her whole courage together: "I love Cloud. I want to be with him. I want to be his wife. But… I don't know how he feels. He changed a bit in this past twelve months… and not to the negative. He just… acts weird sometimes."

Tifa looked up still not expecting an answer. She sighed and stood up. As she turned around for the door she saw her.

Aerith.

She was kneeling beside the pond, stroking one of the flowers.

Tifa let out a surprised gasp.

Aerith didn't look up. Instead she began to hum a melody. Tifa didn't move an inch. Aerith looked so… alive. Exactly like she looked three years ago.

Suddenly Aerith began to speak: "You know Tifa, you can't hide your feelings forever. Someday it will break your will to live." Aerith spoke in a calm voice. Just like she did in her life. "Cloud needs you. He always needed you more than me."

"So… you will not be jealous?" Tifa felt silly for asking this question.

And now Aerith finally looked into her eyes and smiled: "No Tifa! I chose to give my life for the planet. And the planet reunited me with my love: Zack."

Tifa could clearly see, that her friend meant what she said.

"But… the things Cait Sith predicted… the feelings you had for Cloud?"

Aerith stood up and put a hand on Tifa's shoulder. The touch was warm… just like she were alive. Tifa looked at Aerith's hand.

"You helped him find his true self again. When I fell in love with Cloud, it was just because he had adopted parts from Zack's personality. And Cait Sith," Aerith grinned," well you can't really say his premonitions were very reliable."

Tifa chuckled: "Indeed!"

Aerith smiled and Tifa looked into the eyes of the Cetra again.

"Tifa, you and Cloud belong together. Just like Zack and myself. I don't want to see both of you unhappy. Please be there for him!"

Tifa smiled back at her friend and nodded: "I will Aerith!"

Aerith smiled and turned away from Tifa towards the door of the church. Tifa watched after her and saw the door opening. A bright light was coming from the other side, even though it was still night. Tifa saw the silhouette of a man standing in the doorway, but she couldn't see whom it was, but she was sure it was Zack. After Aerith had walked halfway towards the door she turned one last time to Tifa: "You know, Cloud called me 'mother' when he was near fatally wounded and his consciousness touched the Lifestream one year ago. I think he sought this in me."

Tifa nodded and smiled.

"You see? Everything will be alright, Tifa!" Aerith said and waved one final time to her friend and then left through the door. The silhouette of the man saluted Tifa and went after her. Then the door closed by itself and Tifa was alone again.

"Thanks, Aerith," Tifa said, "now I know what to do!"

She went to the door and on her way home.

* * *

**Next Chap will hopefully be finished soon! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Longing Hearts United

**Damn! I have too much of a good time writing this stuff! It just keeps coming and coming! This will be the last Cloud Tifa focused chapter for this moment. After this Chapter we'll focus on some other Avalanche Members. I'll try to give 'em each three chapters, too.**

**Just watched Advent Children the dunno-how-much time. **

**Oh and the scene with Zack was inspired by footage from Crisis Core which I have seen on Youtube. I cried my eyes out at this scene! It's so sad. I look forward buying a PSP to play this game, when it hits Germany's stores.**

**For Everyone who wants to know where I got this: Here's a translation of the Japanese FMV's : **

**Be warned! It's very cruel and sad! Such a young nice man, ripped out of his life, that looked so promising. Oh and something else: In Crisis Core there are new locations added to the world of FFVII. I will add them and I will add further some of my own, so don't be confused.**

**And Now I'll let my readers decide on whom chapter 4 should be focused. Sadly I must disappoint all of you Vincent fans for I have already set plans for him. So here are the choices:**

**1. Barret Wallace**

**2. Red XIII aka Nanaki**

**3. Cid and Shera Highwind**

**4. Yuffie Kisaragi**

**5. W.R.O. And Reeve Tuesti**

**Just write in your reviews which one you want to see. The "poll" will end tomorrow at 8:00 o'clock German Time.**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Longing Hearts United

Tifa got off the bus and looked around. It was 4:58 in the morning now. She wondered if she should try to sleep or if she just should wait until 7:00 to wake the kids for school and then go to sleep. But what should she tell Cloud?

_The truth of course! Silly me, _she thought. She would tell Cloud her feelings even if that meant that he would move out of her bar because he couldn't cope with it. As Tifa walked towards the street that led to the 7th Heaven she heard a familiar noise. A motorcycle that just sounded like Cloud's bike Fenrir.

_Has Cloud found out that I have gone? But… this sound… comes from behind me?!_

Tifa turned around and saw where the noise was coming from. It was indeed Fenrir. And the driver was Cloud, easy to recognize due to his spiky hair.

Cloud saw Tifa standing on the sidewalk and stopped the engine.

Dumbfound they looked at each other. Cloud took off his goggles and broke the silence:

"Tifa? What are you doing out here?"

Tifa bit her lip. This was it. This was the moment she was preparing herself for the whole evening.

Cloud got of the bike and walked over to her.

"We need to talk", Cloud said:" There is something very important I want to tell you."

Tifa felt how her heart was getting excited. She nodded and responded: "Yes!"

Cloud took her hand and looked down on it for a little while. Then he cleared his throat and asked: "You woke up and saw, that I was gone right?"

Tifa shook her head, causing Cloud to frown.

"I was… taking a walk." _Oh my! This is not going to be easy._

Cloud looked into her reddish-brown eyes: "Where did you go?"

Tifa swallowed.

"I was at the church. I… visited Aerith." Cloud looked bewildered. "For what?" he asked her.

Tifa felt her eyes moisten. She looked straight into Cloud's Mako-eyes. "I talked with her about… you!" Tifa saw how Cloud's eyes went wide and his mouth opened. She took a deep breath and took his other hand in hers. She wanted this touch and she felt his grip on her hands tighten softly as if he was welcoming it. "Where were you?" She asked him.

Cloud at their hands. He lifted both pairs of them so they were in height of his chest. Tifa could feel his excitement, his vague fear. "I… I… was at the cliff," Cloud finally said. Tifa knew the place. Though she never had been there with him she had seen the Buster sword on some occasions when she was driving by. She knew it was the place Zack Fair died over three years ago. "I talked with Zack. He was there Tifa." Cloud stepped a little closer. Tifa was starting to tremble. What was up with Cloud, he seemed so… tense, so nervous.

_He holds my hands! He looks into my eyes! Is this really happening?!_Tifa felt her heart getting more excited each minute. Cloud smiled at her clearly visible nervousness. Tifa smiled back briefly. Then Cloud took a deep breath and spoke: "You know what he told me? He told me something he said in his dying breath that day: That I should grasp my dream." He let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist: "You are my dream, Tifa Lockhart. My dream is to have a family with you! A real family." He rested his head against hers before he continued: "I still love you Tifa. You were the key to my memories, and you showed me who I really am. I love you and…" his mouth went dry and he shut his eyes.

Tifa was stunned. She needed a moment for the words to sink in. But then she felt a deep warm joy overcome her.

_He said it! He really did! Oh Cloud!_

"I love you, too," she said and tightened the embrace, buried her face in his shoulder and let the tears finally flow. Cloud let out a surprised gasp and then let himself relax. He started to caress her head. Minutes went by and the two young people just stood there in their tight embrace. In the east the first hint of sunlight was rising and a nearby bakery lit up, but on this sidewalk time stood still.

It was Tifa who broke the silence: "I didn't know what to do about you. So I took someone's advice and went to the person that had done the most for us." She lifted her head back and looked in Cloud's eyes again. Tears were running down her cheeks and Cloud lifted his other hand to wipe them away. He was smiling. A true smile.

Tifa returned his smile. "Aerith told me to be there for you, that we belong to each other!"

Cloud put a straw of hair out of her face. "They are happy together," he said.

Tifa nodded. "Then let's be happy together, too!" And with this words Cloud leaned forward and kissed her. Tifa returned it and kissed him back. It was a long series of gentle kisses.

Tifa felt so happy. Each kiss sent a wonderful warm feeling through her whole body. And Cloud was so tender and lovingly soft in this moment she never wanted it to end. She felt safe within his arms, as safe as nowhere else on Gaia.

When they finally stopped kissing they were silent for a minute, before Tifa spoke again: "Cloud, I will be here for you. Forever!" Cloud nodded and said: "I know. And I will be here for you, too. From now on, Tifa, we face everything together." Tifa pressed herself against his body. She still not realized entirely, that this moment had finally come.

"Let's go inside," Cloud said. Tifa nodded and they released each other. He pushed his bike to its resting place next to the bar's entry and then took Tifa's hand and they went inside.

The first rays of the morning sun came shining through the window. Cloud smiled at Tifa. He felt, like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He had begun to take hold of his dream, just as Zack had told him. But he had needed three long years to understand what his friend had meant with his dying words. Still there were some things not taken care of yet. "What are we going to tell the kids?" Cloud asked. Tifa laughed walked in front of Cloud and kissed him again: "I guess, they are smart enough to figure it out," she said: "Let's just not hide our feelings anymore, like we did all those years!"

Cloud's face expression went sad. He thought of all that lost time. The time he tried to become a SOLDIER, the time he had closed his heart for others. Tifa saw the sad expression on his face, but this time she knew what bothered him. She touched his cheek with her hand and made him look into her eyes and smiled at him: "Don't be sad, Cloud. It could have been much longer. We still could be in our misery of loving each other and not knowing. It's not your fault alone. I could never stand up for my feelings toward you, too." Then she kissed him again, but this time her lips remained at his. Cloud gave in and parted his lips – Tifa did the same. Both of their tongues made a first shy contact, touching only the opposite tip, but soon after the kiss grew into a full passionate battle of their tongues. Cloud broke the kiss when he heard something – a tiny voice, giggling. He saw Marlene and Denzel standing on the stairs. Tifa saw his expression, a mix between shock, guilt and joy. She turned her head and saw the two children, too. Marlene had her hand before the mouth and Denzel looked very interested.

"Why are you not in bed?" Tifa asked the two rascals. The two children ran over to the fresh couple and turned the embrace of them into a group hug. "See Marlene? I thought it would happen this night!" Denzel looked up to Cloud and Tifa and smiled bright. "I saw you leaving Cloud! I couldn't sleep. And after I saw you leaving in the middle of the night I was afraid at first that you wouldn't come back. So I couldn't get back to sleep. But that doesn't matter," he said and tightened the embrace around both of the young adults: "you are both back!" Cloud and Tifa were startled. And so the group was silent for a little while. Cloud looked at the boy. He messed his hair up a bit with one hand, what caused Denzel to smile even wider. Then Cloud looked back at Tifa. She looked back into his eyes, the smile never leaving her face.

All of a sudden Denzel broke the silence again: "So… When is the wedding going to be?"

Tifa and Cloud were shocked and looked at the child. Denzel looked up and grinned mischievously. Cloud was taken aback. He had thought of marriage just a few hours ago, but was it already time for even asking Tifa? Was her relationship that tested, that a marriage would work? He looked back at Tifa. Her gaze was stern, but still a soft smile played around her lips. "When you ask me Cloud Strife, I will say yes!" Her voice was serious, but an excited trembling went along with it: "We know each other well enough, to know that we can trust us. I trust in you Cloud. And I love you with all my heart! There is no other man who could be my husband, than you!" Cloud's heart sent a warm fuzzy feeling through his body.

_She is right. _Cloud kissed her, then he spoke: "Yeah! You're right." He stopped as a thought passed through his mind. He grinned and bent over to whisper in her ear: "But let's wait until all of our friends are back together the next time before we announce it!" Tifa smiled and nodded. She kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and nodded again: "Yeah. That is appropriate.

"So can I call you Mom and Dad now?" Denzel asked in excitement. Tifa and Cloud burst into laughter, but then nodded. "Woohoo!" Denzel ran around the bar in joy. Marlene looked after him and started laughing, too.

Cloud smiled and looked at Tifa. Then he yawned. The unusual nightshift finally took its revenge. Tifa's smile turned into another yawn. "You let the bar closed today!" Marlene said: "You two have much time to spend together, so no bar tonight!" Cloud and Tifa couldn't help but laugh again at the sight of young girl scolding them. "But you still have to go to school," Tifa said, causing Denzel to complain. "You heard your mom!" Cloud aided his love. Immediately Denzel stopped complaining and said: "Okay, Dad!" running upstairs to prepare himself. Marlene followed shortly after him. Cloud couldn't help but grin like an idiot. "Dad…" It had felt good. Tifa touched his cheek again and he turned to her. He thought she was never so beautiful before. Both of them shared one final kiss before they started to prepare breakfast for the kids.

After the children had left and Denzel had turned around shouting: "Goodbye Mom and Dad! Until later!" They both finally felt how tired they really were.

"Let's go to bed, Tifa." Tifa nodded and took his hand. "Yeah! Let's use mine! It's bigger than yours." Cloud was startled by her remark. He didn't think about this before. Tifa dragged him upstairs and into her room. Inside Cloud turned her around to him: "Tifa, do you think this is a good idea?" "Oh Cloud! Don't be silly! I just want you around me, when I sleep, that's all! I never want to be separated from you anymore." Cloud looked into her beautiful hazel eyes. Then he smiled and nodded. He could understand. After all he had the same feeling about her now. So after they took off their clothes except their underwear they snuggled up in Tifa's bed together. They caressed each other a little while longer, but ultimately fell to sleep after a short time.

* * *

**So the final Cloud-Tifa chapter for some time is finished. Don't forget to review and tell me what you want to hear next.**

**The next chapter will be one of the intermissions I mentioned in the prologue.**

**Concerning the M-rating. Aye, I thought of including a lemon in a later chapter. But don't forget that this is just Episode 1/Part I of my fanfic.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. There's more soon.**

**Sincerely**

**The Moelander**


	5. Interlude 1: Corps Spirit

**Well put me in a cream cake and call me Lord Carrot! Am I that stupid to actually bet on Ebay on a PSP just so I can play Crisis Core this summer? I guess I am…**

**Can't wait to see my second favorite couple speaking in german (or better: English) on any screen. Though I think, that the DS is a more versatile Handheld I think the PSP might have it's other uses. Arrgh! When Square would make a FFVII Remake only for PS3 I think I would probably save money for one. So please Square release the Remake for the 360, too! Or the Wii! Or even again on PC, just so that I don't have to buy a PS3!**

**Well of course if they ever make that remake in the next two years…**

**But back to the story: This chapter is a short interlude focusing on my OC's. I've additionally hidden two Final Fantasy Cameo's in the chapter. The first two reviewers who tell me where will get a reward. Don't ask what! I'll contact you!**

* * *

Interlude – The Blue Berets

While Cloud and Tifa were snuggling up together in Tifa's bed other people had to go to work. For the soldiers working for the W.R.O. it meant changing shifts. And so Ed and his two female colleagues were waiting in the operations room for their replacement unit. They were late, but Ed, Sig and Aila knew why. And they tolerated it – at least this time.

"They probably drank the whole beer supply of eastern Edge," Aila mused loudly.

"For sure, those two Junon freaks know how to hold their liquor!" Sig replied. She looked at her watch, which was in fact a modern little PDA on her wrist. Their shift would end in twenty minutes, so the trio they were waiting for still had some time. She stretched herself and yawned heartily. Then she looked at Ed. He was scribbling something on a note pad as usual. She looked onto the block, but the technical gibberish she saw on it was all wutaiese to her. Ed was lost in deep concentration. His eyes fixated on the paper and the pen moving over it. He was a tall man, good looking with long blonde hair, which he usually tied in a ponytail. He was known amongst the W.R.O. as a technical genius, a wizard with mechanics. No wonder Tuesti gave him a post in the Blue Beret Corps he recently established. The other passions of Ed were women. He was always flirting with both, Aila and Sig and simply every other female in the corps. Though he never was rude and always maintained his gentleman like charms. Aila and Sig were not really interested in Ed, but they enjoyed the lighthearted flirts with him. But when he was in thoughts about a new kind of machinery or an improvement for an old one everything else became meaningless. He had earned the name "Gizmo-Ed" within the Blue Berets. And he somehow was proud of it.

They all looked up when they heard the door opening, but it was only Cay alone, just one part of the trio. Cay was in fact the oldest member of the young institution. He was a 52-year-old man from Wutai. He was tall and in very good shape, sporting a mustache and a ponytail in still very vivid black. Besides the standard issue Assault Rifle he was carrying a wutaiese Sword at his belt. He looked over to the trio and nodded.

"Sir Silverhawk and company still not here?" he asked.

Sig sighed. "Valten said they would party like it was their own funeral. I doubt they will even be in the right shape for the dayshift!" The Blue Berets mainly had the mission to watch over law and order at the places they were stationed. They were kind of a Military Police, but each of them had additional qualifications besides fighting. Ed was a ingenious mechanic, Sig was a medic, Aila was a psychologist and Cay simply was very good with people and had been servicing in the wutaiese coastguard as a chopper pilot. The thought behind the corps was to have soldiers, which could also aid in other situations than just combat. That's why they had been handpicked shortly after the Deepground incident. Blue Berets always had the command in situations that were their specialty. Every soldier had to follow the orders of a blue beret in such occurrences, regardless if they had a higher rank. If an earthquake had caused a landslide, the regular W.R.O. army had to listen to the blue beret with the alpine training. Most of them were stationed here in Edge, but there were also some of them in Junon, Kalm, Costa del Sol and Wutai. The whole corps counted three hundred and forty members, but Reeve was still recruiting. There had been no week so far without a new member.

"Well I guess, the cause is worthy, although I prefer to be able to tell apart the muzzle from the butt."

"Whose butt? I knew you were a pervert, Cay!" The voice came from the door. It was Valten with Craiton walking behind him reading today's newspaper – The Edge Herald – and shaking his head in disbelief. Cay put a scolding look on his face and placed himself before them. "Young sirs! You kept Sir Ed and the Ladies Aila and Sig waiting!" Cay was an old school gentleman and overly polite in his mannerisms. He never even swore or cursed if a woman was present. Craiton folded the newspaper and put it on a table before he apologized: "Sorry guys!" Ed looked up from his work: "Oh Craiton! I have your rifle ready!" Craiton lifted an eyebrow: "Already?" Ed just nodded and went to the next room and came back shortly after with the "rifle".

"It came out exactly like you wanted it. It was a bit tricky at first to set the scope right, but now it works fine! I finished it yesterday evening before the nightshift." Craiton picked the rifle up. It still was the standard assault rifle, that the W.R.O. issued each soldier, but this one had a crossbow on top. Craiton looked at the Bow and the rail for the bolts. It was a fine piece of work. "You truly are Gizmo-Ed! Excellent work buddy!" Ed beamed and said: "Oh it was fairly easy. I only want to know, why a crossbow?" Craiton looked at him: "Well simply because it is silent, and I trained as a child with crossbows. And so I don't have to carry a crossbow and a gun. But we can chat about your masterpiece later! We better get our asses moving" Sig looked at the brothers in disbelief: "You guys don't have the slightest hangover?" she asked them. Valten's grin broke out again: "Nope! It's the result of years of training!" Cay cleared his throat to signalize his comrades that they should be on their way out ASAP. So the two brothers checked their gear put on their blue berets and went after the much older man. Before they went out of the door Craiton looked back: "Oh take a look at today's headline! You won't believe it!" Aila picked the newspaper up and together they read the big bold letters: **Shin-Ra Electric Power Company hires! **President Rufus Shinra announces recruitment for the rebuilding of the company.

* * *

**So I hope you liked this intermission. Next update will be about Barret. Don't forget to review!**

**I started to discipline me in my writing ways. I will write at least an hour each day, so expect frequent updates except from the days between the 18****th**** and 29****th**** of March, because I will be in Jerusalem during these days!**

**Shalom!**

**The Moelander**


	6. Chapter 4:Give me Honesty or give me Oil

I don't own anything except my original characters

**Shalom, and Greetings from Israel!**

**So here's the next small storyline. It's about our all time favorite NOT-AT-ALL-Mr. T-LOOK-AND-TALK-ALIKE Barret Wallace.**

**Seriously Barret gets way to less attention in my opinion. Right now I am listening to Barret's theme, and I must say Mr. Uematsu sure did a great job on it. Though it's not the most melodious it fit's.**

**So enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**BTW you English-native speakers, I have a question for you: What exactly do you mean by cheesy? I have a general idea about this phrase, but its exact meaning…**

**Oh and in this chapter you will see why I chose the M Rating.**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Give me Honesty or give me Oil

It was a calm morning at the North Corel - Oil Rig construction site. The sun just sent her rays above the mountains when Barret Wallace, construction supervisor and prospector of the oil field came out of his tent, stretched his limbs and checked his prosthetic arm if it was attached the right way. But everything was fine.

_The old man sure did a great job! Well let's get to work._

Barret's assistant was already waiting for him. It was an old comrade from the days, when Barret had worked at the Corel coal-mines. His name was Klaus; he was a brown-haired man of average height sporting a mustache and a pair of reading glasses. Barret walked towards him. As he approached the smaller man Klaus put the construction plans under his arm and took Barret's hand: "Good Morning Barret. Slept well?"

"Like a baby," Barret responded: "So how's your prediction? When will the rig be finished?"

Klaus looked at the parts that came just this morning from the W.R.O. quarters near Costa del Sol. "With this stuff here, I'll think less than a week." Barret smiled at the sound of his comrade's words. _Less than a week! Gonna see Marlene again soon!_

"Well then, foo, let's get to work and try to make it under half a week!" Barret spitted in his hands and doubled his pace. The thought of seeing Marlene and, of course, his friends Cloud and Tifa was highly motivating. Though Barret just was the Supervisor and the Oil Prospector he found it important to get his own hands dirty, too. It gave him not the thrill like fighting did, but it was still a good substitute. While he was working like this he felt like ten years younger, back when he was still mining for coals. The employees, almost all of them from Corel, liked working with him. Although he sometimes yelled at them, when he was in a bad mood, no one had thought of quitting. The work was progressing well and Barret was in high spirits. He whistled at work and joked all the morning long. When the signal for the lunch break sounded Barret thought for a minute of skipping the one-hour long break, but finally chose not to, because of his grumbling stomach. He accompanied his co-workers to the wagon that brought the food. The today's meal was a rich stew, made from potatoes, peas and pork. Barret took a huge portion and sat himself in the circle of the workers. They were talking about many trivial topics, but the one that stuck out the most was something about the Shin-Ra Corporation and it got Barret's attention fairly quick.

"What's that you're talking 'bout that foo' Rufus. His company 's done for." He took another spoonful of his stew before he continued. "All he's got is his money, and he sits like a stupid hen on it." One of the workers bent over to him like he was conspiring: "Well you know what the folks say: that Rufus is donating money to the W.R.O.!" Barret grunted annoyed: "He's a spoiled foo'. I've met him several times. Somehow I can't believe this shit about him becoming a do-gooder. He's a cold selfish bastard. Always thinking about his own profit."

The whole group went silent for a few minutes. Then finally a young woman started to speak again: "Well, I think he maybe has learned something from the Meteor Crisis. Here Mr. Wallace, take a look at this newspaper!" She handed Barret today's "The Edge Herald". Barret put his bowl of stew down and grabbed the paper, unfolded it and read the headline. Just a mere second after he got the paper he stood up, his face showing his uprising anger. He read the whole article in a standing position, while the workers around him shuffled away from him. After he finished he shouted like a madman and threw the Newspaper in the dirt: "That damn son of a motherfucker!" He had the uprising urge to fire his gun at something, but he held it back. He bent over and his robotic fist trembled in rage. "How dares he speaking about providing alternate energy sources! WE are the alternate energy source providers. He put the planet in its shitty state! He and his company! I knew I should have killed him." The people around him ducked for cover. Barret's fury was frightening in some way.

Barret ceased to rant, as he realized the dead silence around him. For a moment he stood there, all eyes on him. Sure he had been angry before, but he never had shown this kind of wrath. Barret suddenly felt exhausted – and he had an impulse to go back to Edge, where the new Shin-Ra HQ would be as the article read.

"That's it. I'm leavin'! You take care of the construction site, Klaus!" Barret had calmed down on the surface, but in his innards, he was boiling with rage. He had only learned one year ago, along with the rest of his friends, that Rufus Shinra was still alive and the Turks were still working for him as well. Barret had been angry back then, but Cloud had told him, tat Rufus even had been cured of Geostigma by the healing rain from the planet. Barret couldn't think of a reason why the planet should be forgiving Rufus, but he accepted to let Shinra jr. live in peace.

But this was the drop to tilt the shaky bucket over. Rufus dared to start rebuilding Shinra. He HIRED workers. And they wrote in the article that they were going to focus on new alternate energy sources aside from Mako.

_As if!_ Barret thought. _How dares he? I will have a word with him, and when I'm done he'll sit in a wheelchair again._

He walked back into his tent and threw all of his clothes and other belongings in his trunk. His plans were simple: Take a ride to Corel town, then contact Cid and ask him for a ride to Edge via airship. _And when I'm in Edge? What then?_ The thoughts came up like they were someone others, someone who gave the whole thing a little more thought. But Barret pushed his voice of reason beside and decided to deal with that stuff, when he was in Edge. Just as he was about to finish Klaus walked into his tent. He stood there in the entry for a minute and watched Barret pack his belongings. Barret noticed him and grunted a: "What is it, foo'?"

Klaus sighed. He knew Barret for a long time now. He wasn't one of his closest friends, but he knew the impulsive nature of the much bigger man. "Barret, what are you going to do?"

"What I'm gonna do? I'm gonna wipe the floor with Rufus Shinra's ass! That's I'm gonna do." Klaus shook his head: "Do you really think this is wise, Barret?" Barret growled again before he spoke: "What's wise anyway, smartass? I'm no wise man, but I have to show that little wiseguy who's boss!" Klaus sighed. He was perfectly sure, that Reeve Tuesti, the man who founded the W.R.O., was able to handle the situation – if there was any need of handling it. "So what is going to happen, to your work here? Are you just gonna leave it behind, like it's nothing important?" Barret stopped for a moment and stared at Klaus with serious eyes. Klaus started to feel uncomfortable. He knew Barret, but not that well. Finally Barret chose to speak: "Isn't it obvious, that you can end the work without me?" Klaus sighed and nodded: "Yes! Yes we can finish the rig without you." He turned towards the tent's exit: "I guess you'll be on your way then. I'll fetch someone who'll give you a ride to Corel town." Then Klaus left the tent. Barret once more suppressed his voice of reason and soon went out after Klaus.

The truck was dusty from the wasteland's dirt, but it looked operational. Barret couldn't believe how run-down a vehicle, that was only one year old, could look. He threw his bag on the back of the truck and seated himself on the "shotgun seat". Klaus opened the drivers door, sighed one more time to show Barret how he absolutely not agreed with his idea and then asked Barret when he fastened his seat belt: "Where shall I drop you of?"

"Just shut up and drive me to Corel!"

The engine coughed when Klaus started the ignition, then she roared out loud when the motor came to life. Klaus took a sharp turn and drove off into the desert.

* * *

**So, that was the first Barret chapter. I'll just add something to avoid later confusion: his is the same day when Cloud and Tifa met in the morning, but around 10 hours later because Corel's on the other side of the planet. Also, I'd like you to know, that it's quite hard to write for Barret, because I don't exactly know how he's supposed to sound in English, so I got my inspiration from the few lines in AC and DoC.**

**Oh and please forgive me for the shortness of this chapter, but I just don't have much time here in the holy land to write and think of a better and longer plot. On the 29****th**** I'll be back in Germany and I will write longer updates then.**

**Hope you enjoy, please review! **

**Lehitraot**

**The Moelander**


End file.
